More Americans fish than play golf and tennis combined. If fishing were ranked as a corporation, it would be forty-seven (47) on the 2007 Fortune 500 list of America's largest companies based on total sales—well ahead of Microsoft or Time Warner. At nearly forty million (40,000,000), the number of American anglers is more than thirty-three (33) times the average attendance per game at all Major League baseball parks combined. The National Sporting Goods Association ranked fishing sixth (6th) out of forty-two (42) recreation activities, preceded only by walking, swimming, exercising, camping and bowling.
As has been made quite evident, a great number of people around the world enjoy fishing. Whether fishing for food or simply for the sport of it, the calmness and serenity of the pastime coupled with the excitement of landing “the big one” makes fishing a popular recreational activity. However, the tranquility of the pastime is quickly compromised when dealing with the frustration of tangled lures. This tangling is especially common when lures are stored with the fish hooks attached to them. In fact, many experts recommend removing the hooks when storing lures. However, the time spent removing and reattaching hooks to lures may be as great as or greater than that spent untangling them. While this wasted time is certainly stressful when fishing for relaxation, it can mean the difference between winning and losing in a fishing contest.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which fishing lures can be stored, with their hooks attached, without the disadvantages and aggravations mentioned above. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,204 filed by Weiringa, et al. discloses a box for storing fishing flies. This patent does not appear to disclose a fishing lure storage device which maintains a plurality of fishing lures, when stored in a vertical orientation, nor does it appear that this patent discloses a device that possesses a separate storage compartment that is removable from the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,811 filed by Hoover discloses a tackle container with nesting space. This patent does not appear to disclose a fishing lure storage device which maintains a plurality of fishing lures, when stored in a vertical orientation, nor does it appear that this patent discloses a device that possesses a separate storage compartment that is removable from the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,555 filed by Buzzell discloses a fly fish lure holder. This patent does not appear to disclose a fishing lure storage device which maintains a plurality of fishing lures, when stored in a vertical orientation, nor does it appear that this patent discloses a device that possesses a separate storage compartment that is removable from the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,825 filed by Moffett et al. discloses a fishing lure container. This patent does not appear to disclose a fishing lure storage device which maintains a plurality of fishing lures, when stored in a vertical orientation, nor does it appear that this patent discloses a device that possesses a separate storage compartment that is removable from the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,820 filed by Suddeth discloses a tangle-free fishing lure storage container. This patent does not appear to disclose a fishing lure storage device which maintains a plurality of fishing lures, when stored in a vertical orientation, nor does it appear that this patent discloses a device that possesses a separate storage compartment that is removable from the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,943 filed by Hodges discloses fishing tackle boxes with separable leaves for supporting lures. This patent does not appear to disclose a fishing lure storage device which maintains a plurality of fishing lures, when stored in a vertical orientation, nor does it appear that this patent discloses a device that possesses a separate storage compartment that is removable from the device.
U.S. Pat. No. D361,659 filed by Kahl discloses a tackle box. This design patent does not appear to be similar to the disclosed invention in either ornamental or industrial design and does not appear to possess perforated boards for maintaining lures in a vertical orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. D355,528 filed by Croft et al. discloses a card for holding bait. This design patent does not appear to be similar to the disclosed invention in either ornamental or industrial design and does not be a fishing lure storage container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,579 filed by Schirmer discloses a tackle box with improved tray structures. This patent does not appear to disclose a fishing lure storage device which maintains a plurality of fishing lures solely in a vertical orientation, nor does it appear that this patent discloses a device that possesses a separate storage compartment that is removable from the device and may be opened at the same time as the other compartment.
The prior art appears to disclose devices that store fishing lures in a horizontal orientation. The prior art does not appear to disclose a fishing lure storage device which maintains a plurality of fishing lures, when stored in a vertical orientation, nor does it appear that this patent discloses a device that possesses a separate storage compartment that is removable from the device.